Follow Me
by vehsman
Summary: We all love time. Time with our family. Time on our own. Time is all, but what happens when that is stolen from you? Mikkel and Nicole are about to find out that the time they have, will never be enough. RATED M for possible future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this lovely story about a year ago. Haven't gotten very far yet. Just a few chapters I will post to let some of my other stuff be out. This isn't my main priority, but I might update from time to time. Again, I have busy days and don't get a lot of time to write. There are a lot of things that I changed along the way and might have not fix them, Such things might be names, places,ect. Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

1

Mikkel Benson was a good guy. He wasn't a douche, he was one of those good guys everyone cheers for. You want good guys to get good endings.

Mikkel thought himself as the good guy. He wasn't mean to others and always put their needs before his, so it was only fair for him to kindly introduce himself to his girlfriend's best friend and then wait for her outside.

Nicole was the love of his life. From the day he had set eyes on her he knew that she was the one for him. She had been a tough task but he had accomplished winning her heart. She had put on a tough fight, but eventually she opened up to him.

They had been together for more than seven years. Seven long and amazing years. He enjoyed every minute he was with her. He assumed it was the same for her.

Whenever he wasn't near her, he felt there was something missing. Like his heart. Sure he was alive, but she was the motivation behind him being alive. The reason he had been born. To make her happy. To be with her.

As he said bye, he turned to Nicole and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll wait for you outside," he said to Nicole and to her friend "Nice meeting you, but I don't think you want a guy eavesdropping. Besides, I'm sure you're dying to ask her about her hot boyfriend and my mysterious ways."

Nicole gave him a playful shove. "You're so full of yourself. Go wait for me outside."

Giving her one last hug he headed out. He went to where they had parked their bikes. Two Harley Davidson iron series motorcycles. Hers was a deep purple while his was red. It was bikes that had brought them together. Their love for them had sprung a love for each other and of course he looked really good on them. Who could resist him? Chuckling to himself he kept walking.

He went over to his and got on. He didn't turn it on, just sat there. He looked around and noticed it wasn't as busy as it usually was. That was strange. He shrugged it off and reached inside his pocket. He took out his cigarettes. A pack of Newport's. His favorite kind with a hint if mint.

He opened the small compartment in his bike and noticed his lighter was missing. It was obvious Nicole had removed it, he had promised her he would quit smoking. He sighed and put the cigarettes back in his jacket. He should at least try to quit, but it was hard.

He looked around at the people passing by wondering how long it would take his girl to catch up. It wasn't that he had things to do but he wanted to do something important to him. He had brought her to their favorite bar type restaurant in the small town of Jamestown, Chester's.

It was a casual bar, with food and entertainment. While it wasn't a high standard restaurant, it was their favorite place to go. The place was a big brick building with two huge tinted windows that allowed the diner to see you, but you didn't see them.

A huge sign displaying the place's name in red and white was on the roof. A beer bottle as tall as Mikkel was next to the sign. It gave you the vibe that it was a bad place for drunks and problems.

But it was the opposite. Once you went inside you got a sense of being home. The owner, Jake was always there working along his employees, personally greeting the costumers. He and Mikkel got along because Mikkel and Nicole were there more than three times a week. They were regulars. No, not regulars, they were family.

There were several tables to sit down, and booths on the corners for those who preferred more privacy. He and Nicole always picked a booth. He didn't really care but he did anything to keep her happy. She always wanted to have privacy. And he understood her. After all, he was there to support her and that's what he was going to do.

The walls of the bar were painted blue. On the walls hang many pictures of Jake and the grand opening of the place. There was also a picture of Jake and Mikkel.

The bar held every kind of beer you could want and was served by Samantha, Jakes oldest daughter. She was a blonde who stood five feet two inches and was as bright as the sun. She had the kindest smile and her personality was friendly and inviting. Most didn't go for the beer, but for Samantha.

If he hadn't met Nicole he would have thought of pursuing Samantha. Fate however, would give him a treasure.

He smiled at the thought of Nicole. Not only was she beautiful, but she was kind and caring. She put on a tough act, but that was just to protect herself from harm. She had had a rough childhood.

She stood five feet nine inches, with pale skin and black hair that reached half her waist. She had deep blue eyes. Under those eyes were prominent cheekbones.

But his favorite thing about her was her smile. It wasn't a teeth smile, it was a tight lipped smile. While others might not think much of it he knew that when she pulled her lips in that way, she was truly happy.

She dressed in conservative tight clothes. While they might not show any skin, they accentuated her body curves and left the eye wandering.

That particular day she had chosen black skinny jeans, with a white v neck. She always wore her black leather jacket. Simple but elegant. She accompanied her outfit with black boots that reached halfway to her knees.

He saw the countless heads that turned when she walked by but he wasn't jealous. He knew he had her heart and she had his. He had nothing to fear.

As the minutes went by he started feeling tired, which was weird seeing as he had slept well the previous night. Blaming it on the food, he let that thought go.

"Hey Mikkel!"

He turned his head to the sound of his name being called and saw his best friend Jeff. He was an African American who was taller than any men in the town. He stood almost seven feet tall.

At first when Jeff had moved into the town years ago, nobody had taken him in well. They stereotyped him as a criminal. Mikkel knew better than to judge without knowing and so he had befriended the giant. In time, the town learned that Jeff was as harmless as a bee, only stinging when bothered.

Letting out a chuckle Mikkel answered the big guy, "What's going on buddy? I could hear you from a hundred miles away with those big feet of yours!"

"Ha! When did you go comedian? Your mom told me you would be here. I see the puppy is waiting for his master. All we need to do is get you a leash." Jeff said playfully.

"Hey now, you mind giving me some tips on how to obey, better yet you think you could lend me one of your collars?" Mikkel replied joking.

"Alright enough joking around. Time for serious business bud. I need help moving some stuff and I was wondering if you could help me out. That is if you don't mind."

"Well let me ask my master and I'll let you know what she says."

"Ha. Very funny. I'm sure she will say yes. Where is she anyways, the missus?"

"Inside talking to a friend whom she came across today. This poor pup has been here waiting for her. But yeah, I'll lend you a hand. I'll just take her home, tuck her in, and I'll be on my way to help you."

"Thanks. Well I'll get going and get some harnesses. I'll see you there. Oh and by the way, you don't look so good. Didn't get enough sleep last night huh? Well I'll see you at my house. But if you don't feel good just let me know and we will do this some other time. Later pal."

Jeff turned to the way he came from. He got on his Red truck. It wasn't anything fancy but it got Jeff through town and was running stronger than the brand new cars. Of course to Mikkel, nothing beat a bike.

What Jeff had said about him not looking good got him worried. He wasn't feeling good and if it was already showing in his face, then that must mean he was coming down with something. He didn't like being sick and he was going to have a serious talk with Jake if it turned out he got food poisoning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. This story isn't really a fanfiction, it's more like my own idea. I have the whole story, I just have to decide on the ending and write it down. Ha! Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman**

2

Sweat started pouring from Mikkel's head, down his temples. It seemed that the temperature was rising fast. He wasn't even sure if it was the weather or the fact that with each passing second he was feeling worse.

His stomach felt like it was twisting. Like when you haven't eaten your favorite food in a while and when you finally do, you eat so much you end up getting sick. That's how he felt right now.

He wondered what was taking her so long. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that only ten minutes had passed. It felt like he had been waiting longer than that. It was probably because he wasn't feeling good that he wasn't keep good track of time.

Nicole was taking awfully long. He wanted to walk in there and tell her to hurry up. He was beginning to get irritated. It was weird because he was very patient. But now, he was only getting irritated with each passing minute. He knew it wasn't minutes that were actually passing, but mere seconds, yet to him that's how it felt like.

He wasn't angry, he knew that much, but he wanted to go home and rest. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to help Jeff.

Grumbling under his breath, he kicked a rock that was under his foot. He watched it skip a few inches. It was as if time was slowing down to the millisecond. He saw each turn the rock made. It was stopped by a can of soda that had been discarded by its owner.

Something about the way it hit the can disturbed him. He turned his head up and looked around. He felt cold now. Sweat was dripping as if he had run a marathon. But how could that be if he was cold?

He saw the leaves of the trees rustling. He could hear the faint ticking noise of a clock. Close but very faint.

The tree leaves continued to move. That's when he realized, he saw the leaves moving but did not hear them. He could not hear the wind nor feel it. Okay, the food must have really messed his stomach up. But deep down he knew it wasn't the food, and panic slowly started to consume him.

This was a weird feeling now. His chest felt like it was being compressed, he knew he was breathing, but he didn't know where the air was going. Then it hit him, it hadn't seem odd the way the rock had hit the can, what had been odd was that he hadn't hear any sound. The usual sound rock makes when hitting a can.

He started to panic more. Looking down he saw his chest rising faster, but no air reached his lungs. He wanted to get up but his body felt heavy. He wanted to shout for help but no noise came out.

The ticking noise grew louder. It only made his panic grow. Feeling dizzy, his vision started fading black.

Lifting his vision he saw Nicole was outside the bar and already waving goodbye to someone. He followed her gaze and saw her friend was leaving. He could see both their mouths moving but he could still hear no sound only the ticking noise growing louder.

Nicole turned to Mikkel and gave him her smile. He wanted to return it to her but he couldn't. Her smile quickly turned into a worried expression. She started running towards Mikkel.

Why would she be running towards him like that? Out of nowhere the world started tilting and he knew he was going to fall of his bike. He couldn't stop it. He could see her screaming but heard no words. She looked panicked. He wanted to tell her it was going to be ok, but for some reason he wasn't sure himself.

It hurt him to see her like that. The ticking noise grew louder and louder. He wasn't falling fast enough. It was like time was slowing down more and more.

And then blackness consumed him. If only that ticking noise would stop, then he might be able to concentrate.

It all came at once. It was as if time had stopped and then decided to race in order to catch up. While he could not see anything, many of sounds came to his ears.

He heard the rock hitting the can. The sound of the wind and the tree leaves rustling. He heard the passing cars and the noises the squirrels made while chasing each other. He heard honks of angry drivers.

But out of the many sounds he heard, there was one that made his skin get goose bumps. The scream of his beloved calling out his name.

"Mikkel!"

And then everything went silent.

It was like time stopping. The only sound that he could hear was that ticking noise. He felt like he was like that for a long time. He couldn't move or feel anything. He wondered what was going on. If this was what it felt like to die, if in fact he had passed away?

Time had no seconds, minutes, hours, or days. He was stuck without being able to move. He tried calling out to Nicole. Nothing. He tried to open his eyes. Nothing.

That's all there was.

Nothing.


End file.
